


Caught

by johnnyjakjohn



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyjakjohn/pseuds/johnnyjakjohn
Summary: Robin finds a certain minor celebrity committing a crime.
Relationships: Duncan (Total Drama)/Robin (DCU)
Kudos: 8





	Caught

“It was just a little graffiti. Please don’t take me back to Juvie.” He tilted his head downwards, which made him look like some sort of hapless piece of prey. “I swear I’ll be good!”

“Sure you will.” Robin eyed his arrestee. The other boy kept a stern face, only breaking into a tiny smirk for a mere moment. “Let’s get you to the police station.”

“Fuck,” the boy said, before letting out a groan.

Robin was on his way back to Titans Tower. He was exhausted; his uniform was stained with dirt, and his hair had begun to droop. The others had gone back about an hour ago, leaving him to his own devices. He promised to be back in time for dinner pizza, claiming he just needed some time alone in the city. “I just wanna do some solo crime fighting, if that’s okay. Get it out of my system, y’know?” he said to them. They understood.

Illegally giving an alley brick wall some new colors wasn’t a huge offense. Robin could’ve easily let him off with a warning. Suggest he go into painting, perhaps. He only cuffed him because the boy seemed slippery. Slippery like a repeat offender. The tattoos, choker, and overall air of rebellion certainly added credence to that assessment. He definitely had seen him somewhere, and if he had seen him somewhere, that probably wasn’t a good thing. “Officer, I have a 594. Yes this is Robin speaking. I-” The boy with a mohawk had suddenly broken free and was running towards the underside of Jump City’s freeway. In one hand was a pocket knife, and the other was Robin’s utility belt, which he promptly chucked into a dumpster. A cheeky, toothy smile was splashed across his face. “Hey!” 

“Just let me go,” the boy said, yelling out in the night. 

“You know I can’t let you do that!”

Robin was clearly the faster of the two, but still had a challenge cut out for him. The boy had clearly been around before, sharply turning corners and hopping fences with ease. Robin managed to close the distance with a quick wall leap, something the other clearly wasn’t prepared for. “Shit!” the boy said, stopping in his tracks. Surveying his options, he changed direction and began running towards the docks. 

“You could make this much easier for both of us.”

  
“As if,” the other boy said, laughing. He turned another corner, his slime green mohawk slanting to one side for a moment. 

He was looking more familiar to Robin by the second. “ _Where have I seen him?_ ” He flipped through pages of faces in his mind. Civilians. Criminals. Alien royalty. The answer crystalized like a neon exclamation point. “ _TV! I’ve seen him on TV!_ ” It must’ve been weeks ago, when Beast Boy was on a binge. It was something reality-based, a competition, maybe?

“Hey, does dressing like a Christmas tree wrapped up in caution tape help you go faster, or is it just for fun?” The boy hopped a fast food table. “I’m curious.”

“It’s just my uniform, I---why am I even answering you?” Robin tried to close the gap with another leap, but the delinquent had stopped again, ducking, which caused the boy wonder to fly past him. Robin landed on his feet, scuffing against the pavement. “This is taking _way_ too long.” His cheeks were beginning to turn a nasty shade of red.

“Way too--woah.” Robin had tackled the stranger to the ground. The boy’s hands were pushed up, near his head, held down in a tight grip. “Easy there, tiger.”

“Who are you, anyways?”

  
The boy smirked. “Duncan. Pleasure to meet ya’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought about when this would take place when writing it, and I think it would take place around World Tour. Thanks for reading! Take care of yourself.


End file.
